So Roman:Not My World
by PhoenixWolf74
Summary: TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS Cammi's a dauntless that's being divergent. She's pressured from a glowing collage redhead, a horse man, a goat and a pit in her dreams. Tris and Four and acting distant too. Claire had to leave her Roman twin, Penelope to go to camp half blood. And she doesn't know the secret about Rachel and Annabeth Can percabeth and fourtris switch? PERCABETH FOURTRIS


**Percy Jackson : So Roman **

**Divergent trilogy: Wrong World**

**Hey! So this is a the summary. **

**YES FOURTRIS WILL BE THERE. **

**UH HUH, PERCABETH. **

just a divergent summary first then pjo.

**Cammi** is a dauntless born sixteen year old girl, with a lively personality. She fits in to the dauntless thrill seekers, except for the fact of a mysterious word told to her by Natalie Prior. Divergent is a feared word. And a combination between unbelievable intelligence and wicked strength is a powerful combo.

**Zach** is a dauntless energetic boy, who is Cammi's brother. He has an aptitude for dauntless, but is worried about his sister Red, the dauntless famous seventeen year old who beat up Eric three years ago and his youngest sister, Laiah, who is obviously divergent, between mostly Erudite scheming, her plans never fail, Dauntless bravery and a slight Candor tendency. Her plots never fail, and she is perhaps more dangerous than Four, Tris or Eric. She is feared and leaves Zach with a problem.

Cammi and Zach have many transfer and dauntless born friends alike, gay, but hilarious Connor, Erudite nerd, Emmi, hope-to-be-doctor-in-training, Amelia, bruised a battered, but secretive abnegation, Adele and others... But there are dreams.

Dreams that shouldn't happen.

Dreams outside the fence.

Dreams of so called...

_Demigods_

**Claire** A. (Ashline) Texas is a Greek demigod, hilarious daughter of a wind spirit and the god of the southern wind, the almost immortal (bit bruised and battered) has to split with her sister, Penelope, who is a daughter of Auster, the roman Notus. She's sad to leave her sister for now, but then she starts having a weird dream every night.

I'm dressed in black, holding a gun, matching in line, along rows of grey stone houses. Then a girl appears.

She tells me something, every time, everydream, about 'dauntless' 'war' and a word that creates a prickly feeling, 'divergent'. What's the mysterious divergent?

**Penelope** K. Texas is Roman to the core. She understands the dutiful sadness of leaving Claire. But once she gets to the roman camp, rising in levels, with more power. But she has a sinking feeling to do with... Chicago?

**Cammi's POV**

This wasn't right, but then again my dreams never were right in the slightest way. That weird bit kept cackling which was seriously annoying. A guy with horns and hooves, probably some dauntless on a dare trotted, next to a girl who was yelling at a horse man. Oh truth or dare. 'she's going to be at Goode!'the girl yelled at the horse guy. 'Chiron, I foresee she will collide the two sides!'

What sides? I thought. Then I fe into the pit.

**Claire's POV**

I ran, ducking behind a bush and my slight subconscious mind had enough energy to muster 'seriously, a bush? So much for camouflage." I held a gun, and crouched next to a girl dressed in black. Them she turned straight at me.

"Divergent'she whispered.

**Cammi's POV**

I was falling into darkness. There was no feeling but I feel.

**Claire's POV**

I was in a metallic chair, the girl was poised over me with a needle and syringe. I screamed.

**Cammi's POV**

I was falling, deeper, deeper, quieter, tempertureless, without substance... Deeper.

**Claire's POV**

I ran. I jumped. And I fell idiotically into a river of water. Good moves, idiot. Then my eyes snapped awake.

**Cammi's POV**

My heart pounded, and I found myself tangled in a mass of black. Sheets. I wiped sweat from my brow.

'Thats gonna be in my fear landscape' I though, grimacing. I then stretched and got up. 6:30. Whatever. Connor would be up. So, I got up and slipped on loose training clothed, that showed of my tattoos, a sun on my neck, and a flower with a vine in my collarbone. I thought of my motto.

Wake up. Get up. Move up. Stand up.

'_throw up_'. I snorted.

**Claire's POV**

You would look at Penelope and then say that you think we're identical twins.

And then you would get slapped.

But anyways, I chocked a sob and hugged my almost identical sister, except she was shorter, and I had natural white streaks in my hair, that moved, like the wind, in my blonde hair.

"I can always contact you with the wind spirit messages." I said to my almost identical twin.

"As long as I'm not showering, sure." Penelope chuckled slightly. I hugged her, then snapped my fingers, harnessing the wind and flew to the most infiltrated school I picked out in New York, probably with a saytr, called GOODE HIGH. Well off I went.

**So what do u think? Important::::**

If you want to be a demigod or initiate ill use ur name if u tell me.


End file.
